H is for Haven
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy goes to Haven to try and recruit Dwight. Some mentions of S.H.I.E.L.D


H is for Haven

Own Nothing

* * *

"You know, you could always come work for us instead." Darcy stated as she leaned against the truck.

"Does Vince and Dave know you're back in town?" He asked her, as he loaded up the truck with some of the debris from another Trouble.

"I'm serious Dwight." Darcy stated as she helped him with the clean-up. "What's keeping you here?"

He stopped and stared down at her with a frown. "I belong here Darcy, I'm needed here."

"You know, home is where you heart it." She poked him in the chest and frowned up at him. "And if your heart isn't in the right place, there where is it?" She pulled out a card and scribbled her name and number on it. "Call me sometime. Even if you just need a friend, some to talk to, or knock back some beers with." She shrugged as she handed it to him. "You shouldn't feel alone Dwight."

"You don't give up easily do you?" He asked her.

She smiled and shook her head. "If they weren't so damn convincing, you could've have a place to call home a long time ago."

He stared down at the card and sighed. "You mean that she would still be alive."

"I could've hope so." She shrugged. "But my job isn't a desk job either." She pointed to the call. "I'm here for you." She gave him a small smile and walked back over to her car. She opened the door and smiled back at him before getting in. She started the car and pulled out of the lot and drove off.

He sighed as he watched her leave and pocketed the card.

* * *

"You look wet." She stated as he walked into his small house.

"Do you normally break into people's houses?" He asked her as he shucked off his shoes. He pulled off his jacket and shirt.

"Sometimes." She stated as she watched him.

He looked over at her. "Are you going to keep staring?"

She smirked and nodded as she eyed him. "Well, when you look like that."

He rolled his eyes and walked to his bathroom to shower.

"Are you hungry?" Darcy called after him.

"I don't have any food." He stated from down the hall.

Darcy could hear the shower turn on and rolled her eyes. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and started to make dinner. It was ten minutes when Dwight walked back into the kitchen. "Where did the food come from?" He asked her.

"I bought it on my way into town." She stated as she minded the stove. "Set the table will you?"

He stared at her before taking in a deep breath. He got out plates and utensils as he set the table. He opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. "Do you stalk me on your off times?"

She looked over her shoulder and arched her eyebrow and gave him a smirk before turning back to the food.

* * *

"I like the new haircut." Darcy stated as she walked next to him.

He ran his hand over his short hair and nodded as he pulled it away. "It was getting in the way."

She shrugged as they walked to his truck, he stopped and opened the passenger side door. "Get in."

She arched an eyebrow before she climbed into the seat. He closed the door and walked over to his side of the truck. He got in and started it up. "We going somewhere?" She asked him.

He looked over at her and nodded. "Yep." He pulled out into the street and drove down it. A few minutes later he pulled into the Grey Gull parking lot and parked.

Darcy arched an eyebrow and looked over at him to see him staring at her. "What are we doing?"

"I'm buying you a drink." He stated. "And dinner."

She smiled at him. "Are you taking me out on a date Mr. Dwight?"

He nodded his head. "Yep." He got out of the truck and walked around opened her door.

* * *

"The Guard doesn't want me talking to you." Dwight stated as he walked over to stand by her. They stared out onto the ocean as the tide came rolling in.

"Afraid that I would steal you away?" She asked him as she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"Something like that." He stated.

"They're probably right." She stated. "I still want you to come work for us."

"S.H.I.E.L.D would use me just like the Guard is." He stated.

She nodded as she zipped up her jacket. "But you could see me on a daily basis." She smiled up at him.

He laughed. "Or you could move up here." He stated.

She scrunched up her nose. "And do what? Keep secrets for the Haven Herald?"

"You're pretty good at keeping secrets." He stated.

* * *

"Mr. Dwight." A voice stated behind him. He turned to see a petite woman with brown hair and in a black suit.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Assistant Director Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D." She stepped forward. "Do you know a Special Agent Darcy Lewis?"

He nodded his head. "Yep, she's been trying to convince me to join you guys."

Hill nodded and stayed quiet for a minute longer, as if gathering her thoughts. "She was injured in an incident two days ago. She is stable, but she refuses to speak to anyone but you." She looked around them, glancing at the busy street. "You are to come with me at once."

He glanced at his truck and sighed. "I need to let my bosses know."

"It's already done." Hill stated. "This way." She turned and led him to the lack SUV behind her.

He rode in silence as they drove out to the Haven airport and boarded a small plane. An hour later He was on the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier. "You guys don't play around."

"Six months ago, Agent Lewis was given orders to abandon your recruitment and return to her station. She refused." Hill stated as she led him down the corridors.

"Why?" Dwight asked.

"It appears she liked you." Hill stated as she walked into medical. "She's two beds down on the right."

* * *

Two months after the meteorite shower, Darcy walked through the police station. She smiled brightly at some of the officers as she walked into the Chief of Police's office. She knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Hey there Chief." She smiled at him.

Dwight looked up from his reports and stared up at her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Totes not what I was looking for, but I'll take it." She closed the door behind her. "Remember when you said that you wouldn't leave Haven?"

"Yea, I said S.H.I.E.L.D would just use me like the Guard and now Haven needs him." Dwight stated.

"Well it looks like you have a mess out there." Darcy stated as she walked up to his desk, she tossed a packet onto his desk. "And look at that." She sat in the desk chair across from him. "I'm officially an inter-agency liaison with S.H.I.E.L.D and according to that packet, Haven P.D."

He looked down and quickly read through the packet, he closed it and looked back at her. "So you want to come and work for me?"

She rolled her eyes. "With you." She stated. "SH.I.E.L.D needs to keep an eye on Haven and you want to keep Haven out of everyone else's business." She shrugged. "Sounds like a match made in heaven."

He stared at her and smirked. "You got a place to stay?"

"I'm looking at a few places." She smiled at him.

"I happen to know of a place." He smiled at her.


End file.
